Pris pour cible
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Collab' avec Nanoushka ! Rick est poursuivi. Rick est traqué. Tony ignore par qui, mais plus pour longtemps. Rick lui a demandé de l'aide, il peut bien faire ça pour son ami. Le sortir de cette embrouille dans laquelle il s'est encore fourré. Tony peut régler cette histoire seul. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait ! TBC quand tu nous tiens...
1. Elle et lui

**Titre :** Pris pour cible

**Auteurs :** Gwenetsi et Nanoushka

**Statut :** En cours

**Saison : **Quelques mois après le début de la 6.

**Résumé : **Rick est poursuivi. Rick est traqué. Tony ignore par qui, mais plus pour longtemps. Rick lui a demandé de l'aide, il peut bien faire ça pour son ami. Le sortir de cette embrouille dans laquelle il s'est encore fourré. Tony peut régler cette histoire seul. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait...

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas notre propriété.

* * *

Coucou à tous, et bienvenue dans notre super méga collab! Que Gwen m'a si gentiment proposé. J'espère que je ne vais pas me réveiller plus tard et m'apercevoir que j'ai rêvé... Pour l'instant ça se passe bien, on ne s'est pas encore étripé ou tapé dessus à coup de barre de fer. Mais si elle me fait mal je viendrai vous le dire, vous inquiétez pas.

C'est un UA. On vous dis juste que ça se passe début de la saison 6, après que Vance ait séparé et reformé "l'équipé". On vous laisse découvrir le reste par vous-même. On ne va quand même pas vous gâcher la surprise!

* * *

**Nanoushka a accepté de faire une collab' avec moi ! *n'en revient toujours pas* C'est juste du pur bonheur de faire une fic avec un tel auteur ! *hug Nanou***

**Mais je suis pas violente, hein ! *cache tant bien que mal sa batte de baseball dans son dos* Juré ! Même que ni elle ni moi n'avons abîmé Tony dans cette histoire. On a été trèèès sage ! *grand sourire innocent*  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Pris pour cible**

___Rien n'est impossible pour qui vise bien sa cible._

Daniel Desbiens

.

**Chapitre 1 – ****Elle et lui**

Abby poussa doucement la porte... et resta bloquée sur le seuil. Ce qu'elle vit l'empêcha d'avancer plus loin. Des larmes perlaient déjà dans ses yeux. Elle lâcha la clenche et ses deux mains se crispèrent sur son sac à main qu'elle tenait fermement devant elle. Les articulations de ses doigts blanchirent. Perchée sur ses hautes semelles compensées noires, elle avança lentement, à petit pas hésitants, vers ce lit qu'elle ne pouvait quitter des yeux. Vers ce corps qui y était allongé et qui faisait s'embuer sa vue. C'était son ami, celui qui était devenu son grand frère, qui était allongé là entre la vie et la mort.

Les choses étaient très simples. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Elle finit par atteindre le lit et sa main tremblante se posa sur les couvertures. Elle les effleura du bout des doigts, continuant de s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de ceux de Tony. Elle n'osa pas poursuivre son geste, elle n'osa pas le toucher. Tout ne deviendrait que bien trop réel si elle sentait sa peau sous la sienne. Encore plus douloureux. Elle baissa la tête et son regard se vissa sur cette main pâle, inerte sur les draps immaculés. Elle prit quelques secondes pour respirer profondément, pour prendre le temps de se calmer un peu. S'écrouler maintenant ne servirait à rien.

Elle voulait prendre sa main, elle voulait la serrer dans la sienne. Elle voulait s'approcher de lui et lui répéter encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il le comprenne malgré son état comateux, qu'elle était là. Pour lui. Qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Jamais. Mais elle était pétrifiée par la peur. Comme clouée sur place par cette situation qui la terrifiait et face à laquelle elle était totalement impuissante. Elle devait se reprendre pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là. Pour qu'il lui revienne.

Elle ferma les yeux et expira profondément. Une larme solitaire glissa le long de sa joue et y laissa une traînée noirâtre. La perle d'eau et de douleur vint s'échouer sur la main de Tony. Abby rouvrit les yeux, regarda cette goutte sur la peau de l'Italien. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il ne l'avait pas sentie. Elle ne supporta pas cette idée et vint aussitôt placer sa main sur celle de son grand frère pour faire disparaître cette larme qu'elle ne voulait plus voir. Elle la serra dans la sienne quelques secondes. Seule sa respiration saccadée et les bips de diverses machines meublaient le silence si pesant qui emplissait la chambre d'hôpital.

Elle finit par la lâcher et refit quelques pas hésitants vers la tête de lit. À présent les larmes se multipliaient le long de ses joues. De lourds sanglots secouaient son corps. Elle se pencha au-dessus du visage de Tony, et posa une main frêle sur sa joue, ses yeux se perdant sur les traits de son grand frère.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser, Tony, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible tout contre son oreille. Tu ne peux pas. Tu n'as pas le droit. Comment je ferais moi sans toi. Hein Tony. Tu m'entends ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans mon frère. Alors ne m'abandonne pas. Réveille-toi.

Abby passa plusieurs fois sa main sur sa joue, dans ses cheveux, évitant quelques pansements au passage. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa pommette, puis du revers de la main tenta vainement de sécher ses joues trempées et d'écarter les cheveux qui y collaient. Elle se redressa ensuite et resserra un instant la main de Tony dans la sienne. Elle balaya son corps inerte du regard et sentit cet immense malaise qui régnait dans son corps lui tordre un peu plus l'estomac.

- Réveille-toi Tony, murmura-t-elle encore comme un mantra, la gorge nouée.

Elle déglutit péniblement et sembla hésiter un moment. Puis elle finit par grimper dans le lit à ses côtés et s'y fit une place. De profil, elle se pelotonna contre son corps, passa son bras protecteur autour de son grand frère tout en veillant à ne pas lui faire de mal. Elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou et se calma comme elle put, légèrement rassurée par sa présence. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus de son corps, ferma les yeux et, continuant de sangloter doucement, pria silencieusement pour qu'il se réveille.

- Ne me laisse pas Tony.

.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, agent du NCIS, se retint de dégainer son arme et planter une balle entre les deux yeux de son interlocuteur. Il fallait qu'il reste zen. Pensées positives comme dirait Abby, sa petite protégée.

- Donc, déclara-t-il d'une voix posée mais où perçait l'agacement, vous ne savez rien.

- Je suis navré monsieur, répondit son vis-à-vis.

Navré ? Cet imbécile en uniforme osait prononcer le mot navré ? Ça n'allait certainement pas se passer comme ça !

Il fit un pas en le gratifiant d'une œillade meurtrière. Il leva la main et ouvrit la bouche pour lui asséner ses quatre vérités. Une main se posa sur son torse, stoppant son élan.

- Jethro, calme-toi. Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver.

La voix tranquille de Ducky suffit à faire retomber sa colère. Il se contenta de jeter un regard noir au flic devant lui. Celui-ci comprit le danger et s'empressa de filer, balbutiant un prétexte à peine audible.

- Abby est dans tous ses états, reprit le médecin légiste, tu devrais aller la voir.

- Où est-elle ?

- Tu penses que cette question est vraiment nécessaire ?

- Ducky, soupira Gibbs d'une voix las.

- Près de son grand frère, répondit le vieil homme.

Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête et prit la direction de la chambre où on avait placé Tony. Dès qu'il passa le seuil, il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Son fi... agent était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital aux draps immaculés. Il était aussi pâle qu'eux. Son visage était barré par divers pansements et un tube logé dans sa trachée lui permettait de respirer. Allongé contre lui, Abby semblait dormir. N'importe qui aurait pu s'y méprendre si ce n'était les traces de son maquillage répandu par ses larmes sur son beau visage.

Il s'approcha doucement d'eux. Les voir comme ça, ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, était douloureux.

- Abby, murmura-t-il tout bas à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui. Son regard lui fit mal. Elle était perdue, désemparée. Et elle lui en voulait.

- Hé ! dit-il en ignorant délibérément les reproches qui ne la quittaient pas depuis plusieurs mois. Ça va aller, il va s'en sortir !

Elle le regarda intensément, le mettant mal à l'aise. Puis elle prononça la phrase qu'il redoutait d'entendre.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

* * *

**Alors, vous pensez quoi de ce chapitre écrit à quatre mains ? Et ce qui se passe ? Vous nous suivez ?  
**


	2. Gwen : Projections

**Vous êtes fantastiques ! C'est vraiment génial de vous voir suivre !  
**

**Pour les réponses aux coms... heu, ben je crois que c'est raté cette fois (Nanou, faut vraiment qu'on travaille notre coordination), mais on se rattrapera !  
**

**Le chapitre du jour est du made in Gwen, lu, corrigé et approuvé par sa très chère collab' Nanoushka. C'est vous dire si je suis fière ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Projections**

.

Paula Cassidi regardait d'un air pensif les nuages défiler derrière le hublot. L'avion avait décollé il y avait longtemps déjà, lui permettant de mettre à profit les quelques heures de vol pour fait le point. Les événements de ces derniers jours l'avaient empêché de se poser ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle goûtait cette pause avec un certain soulagement. Elle n'avait sans doute jamais eu autant besoin de repos.

L'agent ne pensait pas qu'en acceptant d'avoir sa propre équipe elle devrait gérer autant de choses. Entre le boulot, la dernière enquête, ses problèmes de d'appartement et sa vie privée, elle n'avait pas une seconde à elle. C'était tout juste si elle avait trouvé deux petites heures dans son emploi du temps de ministre pour Devon, son compagnon. Elle avait dû déléguer à Levin et Cade l'interrogatoire du suspect-presque-coupable, alors qu'elle attendait la confrontation avec cette ordure de première depuis des jours, déplacer pour la quatrième fois consécutive la visio-conférence avec le nouveau directeur et annuler le rendez-vous avec le chef de la police au sujet des bagarres ayant dégénéré et envoyé quatre hommes à l'hôpital lors de la dernière escale d'un porte-avions américain. Même si elle savait d'avance que rattraper tout ça serait difficile, elle aurait recommencé sans hésiter pour revivre les deux plus belles heures de sa vie et la demande en mariage du fleuriste qui partageait sa vie depuis deux ans déjà et avait accepté de la suivre de l'autre côté de l'atlantique sans parler un seul mot d'espagnol. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle avait trouvé la perle rare.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle se perdit un instant dans ses souvenirs avant que la raison de sa présence dans l'avion ne la fasse grimacer. Tony DiNozzo s'était encore mis dans la nuit. À croire que son ancien équipier avait décidé de les mettre sous antidépresseurs jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Même coincé sur un bateau, il était capable d'attirer les problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils le poursuivent une fois rentré au pays. Résultat, il occupait -encore- une chambre d'hôpital. Elle aurait vraiment aimé qu'il tienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive mais, non, monsieur je-peux-m'en-occuper-tout-seul n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête pour finir par l'appeler à la rescousse deux minutes avant de se faire descendre. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel était pouvait être Abby en ce moment même. Après la mort de Kate, puis celle de Jenny, la séparation de l'équipe et son départ, elle avait dû avoir du mal à encaisser la nouvelle de son grand frère blessé par balles. D'autant que ses relations avec Gibbs n'avaient pas l'air de s'être améliorées ces derniers mois.

Elle soupira. Mais pourquoi Tony l'avait-il donc appelé, elle ? McGee ou Gibbs étaient quand même plus proche de lui. À croire qu'il avait oublié qu'elle n'habitait plus Washington mais Rota. Enfin, elle saurait bientôt ce qu'il en était. Son vol se terminait. Il faudrait juste qu'elle pense à passer dans un Starbucks pour se ravitailler avant de retrouver son ancienne équipe.

.

Penché au-dessus d'une flaque de sang, Ned Dorneget n'en menait pas large. Savoir Tony blessé était une chose, découvrir l'étendue vermeille sur le goudron en était une autre. Son imagination s'affolait.

Ses mains se serrèrent sur l'appareil photo sans qu'il s'en rende compte. À côté de lui, Timothy McGee lui jeta un regard inquiet. La nouvelle recrue de l'équipe ne semblait vraiment pas à son aise. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa première scène de crime, quoique dans ce cas aucun cadavre n'était étendu sur le bitume. Il posa sa main sur son épaule faute de le faire réagir en l'appelant par son nom. Surpris, l'agent probatoire fit un bond en arrière, avant de souffler de soulagement en le reconnaissant.

- Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Tim.

- Je... oui, ça va aller.

Bien que non convaincu, son aîné lui fit signe de se remettre au travail. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour se permettre de le ménager, surtout pas avec leur collègue à l'hôpital.

- Tu en penses quoi ? poursuivit l'informaticien à l'adresse de Jimmy Palmer.

Le légiste releva la tête un air de profonde réflexion sur le visage.

- C'est bizarre, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce-qui est bizarre ?

- Les policiers ont dit qu'ils avaient vu le tireur s'enfuir par là...

Il indiqua l'est de leur position et un entrepôt, avant de braquer son bras du côté opposé, plongeant son regard dans les remous du Potomac.

- Et les traces de sang indiquent que Tony est parti par là dans un premier temps, récapitula-t-il.

- Il n'avait pas de gilet pare-balles. Pour se mettre à l'abri, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'options.

- Il y avait un véhicule ici ?

- Non, à part celui de Tony au nord.

- Et un bâtiment au sud, fit remarquer Ned en reprenant le dessus. Ça aurait été plus logique d'aller par là. Il est plus près et il y a assez de place entre le mur et le bord de l'eau pour se mettre à l'abri et riposter.

- Alors pourquoi est-il resté à découvert ? demanda Jimmy.

- Est-ce-que tu es sûr de ça ?

- Abby m'a fait tout un cours sur les projections de sang, McGee. Et j'ai vu assez de scènes de crime pour savoir de quoi je parle. Le docteur Mallard ne m'apprend pas que ce qui concerne les cadavres mais aussi ce qui les entoure et c'est un très bon professeur.

- Donc tu penses que Tony était en plein milieu du terrain, là où il n'avait aucun endroit où se cacher, quand il s'est fait tirer dessus. Un rendez-vous ?

- Ce serait cohérent.

- Ça tourne mal et il court vers le fleuve. Il se fait toucher mais continue sa route pour atteindre la berge légèrement en contrebas et être protégé, c'est encore plus près que le bâtiment, précisa-t-il à l'adresse de Ned et de sa précédente remarque. Il entend les sirènes et l'autre fait demi-tour, il l'imite pour le rattraper.

- Lorsque les policiers qui faisaient une ronde dans le coin sont arrivés, attirés par les coups de feu, le tireur est parti vers l'entrepôt à deux cents mètres de là où se trouvait son véhicule pour fuir, rappela Dorneget le nez dans ses notes. Comme Tony le poursuivait, ils ont cru que c'était lui le méchant qu'ils devaient arrêter. Ils lui ont dit de se mettre à terre permettant au coupable de s'enfuir.

- Et nous n'avons aucune information sur lui.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Tony avait rendez-vous ici avec ce type, persista le légiste. Je veux dire... ce n'est pas censé être le meurtrier de son ami ?

- Si c'était bien lui.

- C'est le même calibre et sans doute la même arme.

- On saura ça quand Abby aura fait les analyses.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle en sera capable ?

- Il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps.

- Tim, Tony est autant mon ami qu'elle ou toi, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'elle va très mal le vivre.

- Écoute, je sais qu'elle est fragile, mais...

- On ne dirait pas.

- Je m'inquiète aussi !

- Tu n'as pas vu comment elle était les premiers jours après la séparation de l'équipe !

- Elle m'a évité pendant une semaine !

- Je sais, c'est moi qui ai appelé Tony pour qu'il la fasse réagir ! Parce qu'aucun de vous ne l'avez fait ! Vous ne vous êtes pas soucié de lui comme lorsque Gibbs est parti au Mexique ! s'énerva le légiste.

Timothy se détourna. Le sujet était sensible. Il devait reconnaître que Palmer avait sans doute été le seul à faire face à toutes les situations avec Tony. Lors de la « retraite » du Patron, les deux hommes avaient su gérer. Plus exactement l'Italien avait pris sur lui, cherchant refuge auprès de Jimmy quand le besoin se faisait sentir faute d'avoir tout autre appui dans l'agence. Il ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence, ces derniers mois ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux d'il y a deux ans. Abby fusillait du regard Gibbs dès qu'elle le voyait et cherchait toujours le soutien auprès de Tony, même quand il était à dix mille kilomètres de Washington. Tim savait comment elle le regardait et sa position n'était guère enviable à celle de son supérieur ou celle de Vance. Il soupira profondément avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel. Si Jenny...

- Ça ne sert à rien de se disputer, reprit Palmer plus doucement en le coupant dans ses réflexions. Tony est à l'hôpital.

- Nous avons tous les nerfs à vifs, confirma McGee.

Ned, qui s'était tenu à l'écart des derniers échanges, osa timidement interroger le légiste sur ce qu'il trouvait si étrange. Jimmy indiqua les traces de sang et répéta ce qui lui posait problème sur les faits supposés.

- Tony avait rendez-vous avec l'assassin. Ça c'est mal passé, il a voulu s'échapper avant de chercher à le rattraper quand il s'est enfui. Pourquoi et comment a-t-il organisé ce rendez-vous ? Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ?

Le visage de Tim devint dur et, dans une parfaite imitation de Gibbs, l'agent lança :

- C'est à nous de le découvrir.

.

À peine Paula avait-elle posé les pieds sur le sol américain qu'elle s'empressait d'attraper son portable et de composer le numéro de son ex-patron. L'intéressé faisait alors les cents pas sur le parking de l'hôpital pour tenter de se calmer après qu'Abby lui ait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir dans la chambre de Tony tant qu'il n'avait pas arrêté le ou les coupables de cette histoire. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle refusait d'être en même temps que lui dans la pièce, mais il l'avait clairement compris.

- Gibbs, grogna-t-il dans le téléphone sans vérifier le correspondant.

_- C'est moi._

- Cassidi ?

_- Je vois que ça te fait plaisir de m'entendre, Gibbs !_

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

_- Tony est à l'hôpital, je sais._

- Tu sais ?

_- Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Dis-moi plutôt ce que vous avez appris depuis qu'il s'est fait tirer dessus._

- Pas grand chose, avoua-t-il à regret.

_- C'est déjà mieux que rien. Je t'écoute !_

* * *

***tend une tasse de thé à sa collab' en attendant les reviews***

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi de tout ce qui se passe ?**


End file.
